


Towards the sky

by Solrey



Series: Minsang Agenda [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Boyfriends, Corruption, Established Relationship, Flying, Guns, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Pilots, Post-War, Rebellion, Resistance, Secret Organizations, Yeosang is feed up, but who doesn't, corrupt politican, mentions of killing innocent, mentions of refugees, mentions of traumatic pasts, mother nature hates humans apparently, no one dies, not really secret tho, rated teen because of the topic, so is the rest of Ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Eyes look back at him.Worried eyes. Fear filled eyes. But also determined, strong eyes.Humans who seek nothing more than safety, refugees in a war they cannot answer and never wanted in the first place. A war made by those who don’t care about the lost souls, the crying children and the dying ill.A war made by his own mankind and over what? Over power, money and land.Yeosang is feed up.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Minsang Agenda [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Towards the sky

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: Song CLC - Helicopter  
> Book Ursula Poznanski - Cryptos

Rubble crashed down next to him, a fist sized rock barely missing his head but he had reacted in time, pressed closer at the nearly collapsing while. That was fine, just a rock, he thought, not even noticing his quicker heartbeat anymore. A last glance at the rock before he slowly crept forward, always watching his step to make it as soundless as possible. 

His eyes casted in front, he pressed the barrel closer to his body and pointed at the ground, while having his finger on the trigger- just in case. The wall before him ends, had crumbled over the time, leaving behind sharp edges and formations normal walls shouldn’t have. Experimentally, he shows the tip of his barrel and waits, but nothing happens. A sharp glance around the wall gives the information needed - no enemies in sight. 

A voice calls for him over his headset and he presses the call button in his in-ear, hearing immediately a very stressed voice echoing back. 

“Horizon, Wonderland is on his way.”

“Great, meeting still at 1200?” 

“Exactly.”

“Alright-” 

He almost hangs up before a second voice meets his ears and a laugh almost slips out of his lips. 

“Sang- I mean, Horizon, don’t you dare come back hurt!” 

“Yes, yes, I will be careful, now stop calling me so I can actually hold up to our time plan.” 

A deep sigh follows before the line is cut and a small smile mirrors on his lips. The caller, Hongjoong, apparently didn’t like it when Yeosang’s childhood friend Wooyoung carperted his call just to tell him he should come back safe. The Wooyoung he had thought had been dead for years only to show up when Yeosang first joined the resistance with a tight hug and tears running down his cheeks. That was the first time Yeosang had cried since his mother had passed away and that had been quite a while.

If Yeosang could do one thing well, it was coming back alive and Wooyoung knew that. Not always high and mighty because of a victory, and not always without missing some blood but nothing he can't handle. 

What a waste of time, is Yeosang’s honest thought before he looks back once, giving a signal to wait. 

Slowly, and with careful steps he comes out of his hiding and into the clearing, braces himself to be taken down by a shower of bullets but there is no such thing. With a gun ready and eagle eyes, he slowly steps sideways, approaching the next destroyed building and tries to make out any possible movement. None. 

Yeosang lets out the breath he had held when his back meets once more a hard surface and allows himself to breath in deep once before his eyes are casted back to the spot he had left. Eyes look back at him.

Worried eyes. Fear filled eyes. But also determined, strong eyes. 

Humans who seek nothing more than safety, refugees in a war they cannot answer and never wanted in the first place. A war made by those who don’t care about the lost souls, the crying children and the dying ill. 

A war made by his own mankind and over what? Over power, money and land. 

And these poor people have been pulled into the whole thing. Alphas, humans who saw themselves as better than anyone else, had decided that the poor weren’t needed and in no need for help, so they abandoned them. An easy way to reduce the population. To make room once more.

Why make your hands dirty when nature can do the rest. 

Let the people be flooded away, carried deep into the next ocean for them to never resurface. 

Let the deserts spread over the continent and bury cities in meters of sand, swallowing what once had been filled with life, now only filled with grains of sand. 

Let the forests all over the world burn down, with them some of the last safe places for humankind because less people means less mouths to feed. 

Right? 

No. Yeosang hated this whole philosophy of letting the poor get hit by everything just so a few handpicked people could survive the tragedy. 

The tragedy they had created, their greed had been the reason why this planet became a deserted planet. Why day after day humans died in the arms of their beloved or due to the enemy being after them. 

Because why would it be enough to nearly destroy the earth and cut all possibilities of help when the last 2 million people surviving were exactly that- surviving. Even though they shouldn’t be. So what is the next move in this scenario? Right, killing those last people of. Or safe the ones who they deem as potentially useful. 

Yeosang had been one of those. Useful for intelligence, as they had said when the enemy had appeared at his barely standing house, a gun pointed at his head and urging him to follow his orders. He had been scared. Why him? Was the only loud question in his head in that moment when the barrel was pressed against his forehead. 

He was afraid to die. 

Afraid that what he had built for himself over the few years had been for nothing. That his late deceased mother had shown him how to read went into the drain. 

That was why he jerked violently when a shot echoed through the air, it was so loud, Yeosang felt like his head exploded. He feared it quite literally did. But he never blacked out. 

Instead, the gun had vanished from his head and a dull sound resonated back, as if something had hit the ground. Slowly opening his eyes only to shut them immediately again because- the aggressor was dead? That couldn’t be. 

But it was true. The enemy, he had found out later, was the government selecting and sorting their citizens like they pleased and the tall man, who had saved him, gave him an invitation to join the resistance. 

Yeosang had been skeptical at first because why should he believe someone who introduced themselves with shooting the man who threatened to shoot Yeosang? Not exactly the best first interaction. 

But the man had kneeled in front of Yeosang and gently whipped his cheek, showing him that he cleaned the bloodstained cheeks for him. And then the man had smiled, and Yeosang had innerly flipped his shit. 

Because how could someone look so hot, sweet and dangerous at the same time? This killer just combined all of those aspects, it had Yeosang’s mind in chaos.

The man had introduced himself as Wonderland, which was obviously not his real name as he reassured him because 'who would name their child Wonderland?' He had a point, Yeosang thought and- laughed.

Not sure why. Maybe it had been the adrenaline rushing through his veins or the sheer ridiculousness of the whole situation. After he had survived alone for years, not only one but two people showed up at his doorstep and tried to convince him? 

So ridiculous.

Yet, he had to give it to Wonderland to not threaten him with a gun and even gave him the right to decide for himself if he wanted to tag along or not. It was Yeosang’s decision. 

But just looking at the other made his decision biased. Yeosang was an easy man. 

Yeosang had joined the resistance. It was the best decision he ever made for himself since his mother had born him in this apocalyptic world. 

Now he was out on patrol saving the ones in need as well. After a month of trying and learning, the people of the resistance found out that yes, Yeosang was very intelligent and yes, living alone for years had given him strength and speed. Combined and soon he was allowed to carry guns, tasers and modern-snipers but he hated those. 

With training in shooting and combat, he soon was ready for the front, wanting to help those who were left behind by the ones who should have kept them safe in the first place.

Yeosang waved the few people he had found over, gesturing them to be quick but silent. His old sniper was placed on the cut wall while he held a deagle in his other hand, ready to strike if someone was endangering them. But all made it over safely much to Yeosang’s relieve. 

Without any interference he was able to lead them the way he had come, right to the place where Wonderland had set him down nine hours prior. Yeosang gestured them to stay hidden in an abandoned house and thankfully all of them listened to him, getting right inside after he had controlled it and deemed it safe. 

And then he had to wait. Mingi, whose code name was Wonderland, was an excellent pilot knowing exactly what to do, so Yeosang was sure he would come and pick them up. His boyfriend had landed Yeosang safely in the middle of the night, then he could surely pick them up during the day. They just had to wait. 

Yeosang checked the watch. It was past 1200. He was late. Yeosang cursed silently, hoping that nothing had happened because so many things could potentially go wrong. Because their enemies weren't easy on them. On their whole organization had been placed money for the ones who would eliminate them. To keep the mouths shut of those who fought the high alphas who decided over lives as if they were toys. 

Another 10 minutes. That was the point they agreed on to wait. Hand on his in-ear and pulling on the holographic glasses, looking if he could connect to their little plane. 

No dot, no communication.

Now Yeosang felt his pulse beating rapidly. He knew being part of a resistance meant either of them could die everyday but Yeosang still didn't want his man to die on him. Who would ever want their beloved to die. He had lost enough people.

Then, a static sound. For a moment it was almost too loud for his ear but he endured it, pressed the in-ear even closer incase there was a hidden message. But it wasn't hidden, it was just disturbed. 

"Horizon…?" 

Yeosang’s eyes snapped up to the sky, his heart feeling much lighter. 

"Yes, Horizon here. Wonderland what happened?" 

For a moment there was silence then a slightly distressed voice hidden beneath a light laughter. 

"A storm happened."

"Artificial?"

"For sure looked like one. I'm out, will arrive soon. Be ready."

"Roger." 

Yeosang breathes out, feeling how his nerves slowly started to calm down. 

The minutes passed now in a fly and sooner than Yeosang had expected was the plane already in sight. A few scared people looked out of the house to see what was happening but he reassured them that it was his mate who was coming for them. 

It took only a couple of more minutes before the plane hovered over the ground with a let down bridge and Yeosang waved the people inside, urged them to run and not look back. Only when the last person was inside and Yeosang had checked that everyone made it, did he report back. 

"Everyone on, we can go."

"Then be fast, babe."

Yeosang rolled his eyes but smiled subconsciously, letting his feet carry him over the space up to the bridge. The wind and dust being swept around by the massive rotor blades didn't make it easy but Yeosang made it with a jump and a hand on the bridge, pulling himself up and rolling down on the other side when the bridge was already closing. The collision with the ground was hard but he had survived more painful things. And the moment his head had cleared up, there were already hands on his body, lifting him up. 

"Yeosang? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

A distressed voice shook his head when he saw the silver haired male looking at him worriedly. Seonghwa, the mother of their little group inside of the resistance and the one to flick him up when he got hurt, was watching him with pained eyes.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." 

Yeosang pets the elder’s head reassuringly. Seonghwa had been the one who gave Yeosang an insight into what had happened during the war and after it. They had spent countless hours together, so he understood the worry in Seonghwa’s eyes, the worry for the man he saw as a brother. 

"Really. You should worry over the people I brought with me instead. Check them out and see if anyone is seriously injured. I remember the little girl had a rather nasty cut on her forearm." 

That was thankfully enough to snap the elder out of his mother role over Yeosang. Within seconds Seonghwa turned around and ran to the person who stood closest to them. If Seonghwa was good at something then it was caring for others.

The sight warmed his heart. A man he saw as family looking after the people they just had saved. Perfect. 

"Babe." 

Mingi’s voice echoed through his in-ear. Yeosang immediately started walking, knowing the path by heart.

"Yes."

"Scanners say an enemy drone is close, possibly masking a larger war plane."

"Coming."

That was bad but nothing they hadn't survived before. If it was just a drone they could outfly it easily. If it was a plane, Yeosang would think about the best way to dodge it and mask their plane invisible. 

Because even though Yeosang went out and had front missions, was he still one of the best strategists they had. If Yeosang couldn’t come up with a functioning plan, no one could. 

So, without hesitation did he run down the hallway, knowing the path by heart. Greeting a few people on his way but all of them were as tense as he was, knowing what even a minute of not being on guard could mean to them. 

Yeosang pressed his hand on the old rusty scanner and it took two seconds before the doors before him opened up, revealing the cockpit behind it. 

Sliding smoothly into his seat, hands immediately removed his in-ear and gave him his head-set. Clicking everything in place he swiped up the holographics before him to see the drone their radar had picked up. 

"I think it's really just a drone." 

He glances sideways, seeing how his boyfriend's eyes were glued on the sky ahead, not even looking his way shortly. Yeosang nodded, knowing that Mingi would see it before he turned back as well. 

There, on the radar, was a dot blinking in a green bright light. So, their inner defense system had marked it as a drone. With an easy routine he pulled up the statistics and compared them to what was approaching them. 

There. Hidden in the weather statistics of the nearest three enemy bases- no bigger plane could have started from there. It was really a drone.

Considering the speed and the mass of the drone… 

"Min."

The other hummed, still a steady grip on his control lever.

"Go up."

"What?" 

Now the other looked at him- but there was no disbelief or worry in his eyes. No, Mingi looked at him as if he was asking if Yeosang was sure about his order.

"Up, we need to go up. This drone must be a type FT698, a newer model which can't get on normal airplane flight high." Yeosang says and he can't stop his voice from sounding excited. "Let's outrun those fuckers. Up to the sky, pilot!" 

Mingi hummed in approval and not even a few seconds later were they gaining height. 

And Yeosang thought that the Sky would never be the end. There would always be the ones aiming for more, for greater achievements and to pull those down who aren't rightfully up there. 

The sky would never be the limit.


End file.
